Sunset Kisses
by ShamenKing
Summary: Review, if you read this. It's just a little ramble by our favorite kiddie Dibbles. If he's not your fav., well that's just too bad, isn't it. But I digress. It gets pretty fluffly at the bottem between Zim and Dib.


On nights like this, when the full moon is up and I can hear the wolves howl in the distance, I remember when mom used to tuck me in at night. She would smile and say, "Go to sleep now, my sweet baby boy and I want you to have good dreams." then she would hug me and pinch my cheeks 'till they were rosy. I would giggle and she would kiss my cheeks. That was usually when dad would come in and shoo her out of the room to read me my bedtime story. He would also smile from behind his tall collar and his eyes would crinkle from behind his thick goggles. This was really when we got along. In the daytime, I always talked about aliens and Bigfoot and he would say, "They don't exist".

"Listen son," he'd say, "Bigfoot and aliens and all that para-science are NOT REAL. Try going for REAL science; you're smart enough. You're in the advance classes at school." I loved him, but I still went after my 'para-science'. It was my life. It was just that he hadn't understood. No, he couldn't have understood me. However, when I was little, the only time we'd agree was at night, when he read to me. Most of the time it was fairytales and about the paranormal. Heh, he even said it was a good read and the way the people talked about these things…"it was like it was real, they almost had me, son." was what he would say. A few times, he would be able to get me into his science novels, and he would read those to me for weeks, only at night though. At bedtime, when we didn't argue about who was right and wrong.

After the story, dad would do the same thing as mom. Soon after he'd leave with an "I love you, son. Moreover, so does your mother. Never forget that." and he'd leave. That was when I'd hurry and get out my robot dog I had made. The little guy had a TV, a telescope, microscope, microwave, toaster; it could even read your fortune, held snacks and acted like a real dog. He was my best friend; there was no one else I could count on. He even picked me up at school and, whoo wee; people were amazed when I told them I built him. The skeptical ones would get the run down on the parts I made him with, what parts I used and even what he ran on. Heh, he ran on love I used to tell them, but them, of course, not being believers of such a thing, just laughed as if it was a joke. However, he really did. I should know; I had built him. Anyway, I'd call to him from my bed and he'd bound out from the closet as if I just asked him if he wanted his tummy rubbed. He had sensors all over his body, so he could feel things. But not pain, I had tried that, it…didn't work out to well.

When he leapt up on the bed, I'd whisper, "Deploy Alien Watcher 1" and from his lower back, a huge telescope would shoot out, still attached by a thick peace of metal. Then I'd give him another command, "Make me some pizza, please?" and then the little guy would make it. I couldn't see it of course; everything was on the inside. Behind his thick helm, it was full of wires and cables, gears and knobs; heck, it was so littered with micro-bits that I had to clean him out of burnt out ones and replace them. It wasn't hard, but my dad always came into my room to see what I was up to if he heard any noise. Any how, he would deploy the panel with a piping hot pizza. We shared it. I put him together with taste buds that were almost like mine, except he liked vegetables. Haha, I remember when I would sit at the kitchen table. Gaz was real little then, and sat in a high chair. She always did have that 'I hate you, so get away from me!' look. Mom sat to the left of me and dad sat on the right. When the two scientists, mom and dad, would argue or get into a conversation about science, I sneaked all my vegetables to Jib, the robot dog, and he'd gobble them up. (Now that I think about it, I have no idea what happened to him. Long gone, I suppose.)

They, my parents, never even knew- I mean they knew NOTHING of my real life. All they knew was at home Dib, they didn't see me in the real world. I was great at keeping secrets from them. They didn't know that I was being bullied in class, on the playground, heh, everywhere I went. At first it was just verbal, you know, emotional pain. And it hurt for a while, until I became numb to it. So, when they'd call me crazy or weird-o, I didn't cry and I ignored them. But they knew one thing I wouldn't be able to ignore. Physical abuse. Oh God, I got so many wedgies and blows to the face…I went home almost everyday with some sort of bruise. Hell, I got a couple of broken bones out on the playground. I never told anyone though, I knew the abuse would be worse if I said anything. At least, I thought that. They were playing me for a sap, I didn't know they could be kicked out, no one knew where I lived. The (in)famous Professor Membrane and his wife liked to have peace and quiet to do their work. My mom and dad saw them, the injures I mean. But they never asked, but I could tell they wanted to ask so bad. The worry was etched onto their faces.

When they took me to the doctor, Mr. Gibson would ask my patents to leave. Then, when they were out the door, he whisper, "Dib? Is your mommy and daddy hurting you in any way? Are they hitting you?" I'd stare at him in disbelief. "No! They love me, they never hurt me…it was- I was-- you know boys? Always getting hurt." and I'd give him a weak smile. He would leave it at that and call in my parents. Then they would talk about me, as if I wasn't even there. It was so stupid, they would argue with the doctor that "I tripped." or "I fell off the top of the slide." was what I had said. Mr. Gibson wasn't convinced, but he let it go.

One night, when we got home from Mr. Gibson's office…mom and dad sat me down to talk. They asked me what happened, what was I doing that gave me such injuries and why do I keep doing it. I told them, "It's nothing. You know…how young kids think they are invincible. I guess that gene didn't skip over me." and I tried to smile, but it always came out as real weak. I was sure they wouldn't buy it, yet they hugged me and accepted my word as the truth. Before this, I had never lied. I was never happy at school, yes, or for that matter, anywhere else. But at home, I was truly happy. So when they asked me if I was, you know, 'happy' I could say, "Never been better." and it would be the truth. Although, I think they took it differently. I shrugged that thought off though. It wasn't worth worrying, at that time I had been hot on the trail of a Bigfoot baby.

For a while after that, things were real quiet. After the few sightings, I never did find that Bigfoot baby. So I set my sights on the stars, and read my horoscope regularly. My first reading said something about "Things will get better and you will become well known." I don't know what any of that meant, or rather, means still but I kept it for a long time. For some reason, I thought that maybe it was important. So, I keep it in my desk drawer all the time. First one on the right, under all my files. Very soon after that…mom died. Left me and Gaz alone with a dad who became reclusive and an work-oholic. After that, he never read to me again, or told me he loved me. It was also about the time Zim came to earth. So, I started after him. He was an alien after all, but it was also because I wanted to be noticed by dad again. However, hope was torn away from me when he first uttered, "My poor insane son". I cried for hours after that, he was never there to tell me it was okay. But Zim, he made me feel better the only way he knew how. We fought, verbal and physical. Sharing of words and a couple of blows.

He's still here, you know. Going to high school; he never did take over the world like he said. I knew something was wrong when he didn't come to school one day, this was in middle school. So, I just thought he was up to something and I decided to give him a chance to get on with it. I finally went over to his house after a week. For some reason, the house seemed dull and bland then before. Oh, no. Before that, the house used to glow a radioactive green. I loved it, and the gnomes…well, they didn't attack me. They didn't even follow my movements. The door was unlocked and GIR and MiniMoose were, as usual, eating tacos on the couch when I stepped in.

"GIR?" I had asked, "MiniMoose?"

They glanced over at me and did a little shout of joy. I asked them were Zim was, they said and I headed toward the elevator, the one I found under the couch. Once there I pushed them off and opened it up. I stepped onto the elevator. I ignored all of the alien technology, it was the usual by now. The only thought running through my mind was, "What the hell is Zim doing?" Once the elevator jerked to a stop, I stepped off the panel and it sped back up. I had to call him several times before he ran from a room, yelling, "Dib-Monkey! Who let you in here?! I'll kill you!" But I could tell it was half-hearted and he stopped in front of me, half-seething. He asked me what I wanted, I shook my head and asked why he hadn't been at school.

He stuttered, no, babbled more like it. It was incoherent. I asked him again. He handed me a booklet, I took it from him and opened it to a bookmarked page. Inside was an Irken newspaper attached to a page. I was grateful I had taken time from my school work to learn how to read Irken.

"Former Invader Zim has been banished today. He didn't take this information to well and had this to say, "You shall RUE the day you ever banished the ALMIGHTY ZIM! RUE IT! I will destroy this miserable ball of DIRT and FILTH and move onto the TALLEST'S BALL OF FILTH!!" The Tallest shrugged him off these statement and calmed down the masses by telling them embarrassing facts about Zim's career."

Four words stuck out in my mind. "Zim has been banished." I felt my mouth drop open and I looked at the psychopathic alien. He had looked away in shame. Almost a week after that, we became friends. He started going to school again, his house glowing that radioactive green again, and we hung out all the time. Sleep overs were always so crazy. I remember one time when we egged and T-Ped Mr. and Mrs. Bitters house. We got into so much trouble and dad made us both clean it up. Zim tried to refuse and sneak away, but my dad was like a hawk. We still have that much fun and we became pretty popular around school, some how. Probably from all our pranks. No one was safe from them, they were usually well thought out to accommodate the person being pranked. The only people we didn't prank were ourselves and Gaz. We actually respected Gaz more then we feared her. She was the only one who stuck by me and, before we were popular, Zim.

We didn't tell anyone, but soon our relationship was going further then the "Just Buddies" stage. Heh, love. It's a funny thing, we didn't even realize it until that day at the lake. It was summer and I taught Zim how to swim. Gaz and dad went home before us, but she gave me an odd look and a thumbs up. As if she knew what was going to happen next.

For a while after they left we just swam and splashed and just plain had fun. When we were out of breath and freezing cold, we grabbed the huge towels dad left and dried off thoroughly. Then we got dressed in our regular clothes and grabbed the one blanket Gaz left. Now that I think of it, no wonder she knew. At the time, I didn't think about it and I told him we could share if he wanted to. He had nodded a little to eagerly, and I felt just a little to happy for just friends. Somehow we had stayed the whole day, cuddling up next to each other for warmth. We were facing the lake, on our backs. We just watched the sky. I was nodding off when the sun started to dip onto the horizon. The sky lit up with magenta and a light pink streaked the sky.

"Zim…" I had said, he looked over at me. His expression was of pure joy.

"I've never seen the sunset before, Diblet." he whispered into my ear. His breath sent electricity through my spine and I moaned involuntarily. I blushed.

"Ah…Zim. I-" I had started, but he placed a gloved finger over my lips.

"I know…" he breathed to me.

And we kissed. Right there on the ground near the sparkling waters of the lake, in the sunset. During the kiss, I opened my eyes to an amazing sight. He had taken off his wig and contacts, and he had never looked so…so beautiful to me. His deep blood red eyes reflected the magenta in the sky perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug and we stopped for breath. He was on top of me, breathing deeply. My eyes traced his body, I know his did too.

"Are we--?" I started.

"If you--" he tried.

But there were no words. So we kissed and we knew. We were meant to be together. No matter what. Speaking of that, I should really go thank Gaz.

---

I have no idea what made me write this. Gawd, I'm obsessed or something. OOOH WELL! Ehehehehe. I DO hope you enjoyed Dib's ramble. **_REVIEW!_** The MOOSE commands jooh!


End file.
